I love it when you cry
by gayswimmingbabes
Summary: ...it brings out your eyes. {Yandere!Makoto. Rated T for language and kissing boys.}


"Haru."

The sound of uniform footsteps stopped. _'There it is,_ ' Haru thought. He was already expecting it when he heard the second pair of feet, the same pair that usually stopped at the base of the stone staircase, follow him. In a way, he was relieved, because he knew that the more quiet Makoto was, the more lame excuses he would have to throw at Nagisa and Rei for the blooming bruises on his shoulders. Haruka turned to acknowledge his childhood friend, who was staring at the usual white kitten. Makoto didn't bother to bend down and give the feline the attention it was so used to, and with the way that his eyes were half-lidded and dull, he wasn't surprised.

"I'll be coming over, right? So that you can make up for today," Makoto finally locked eyes with Haru. Maybe it was the setting sun, or maybe it was the fact that the two had stayed back practicing a little longer than usual, which would explain the tiredness in Makoto's eyes. But those are assumptions that people who didn't know the real Makoto would make. And Haru hasn't made assumptions like those in a while.

"Do whatever you want." Haru replied, continuing up the steps to his home. He almost missed the quiet smile Makoto flashed in his direction.

"Don't walk in with your shoes on," Haru murmured as he slipped his own off. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder but he pretended it was just the weight of his bag shifting as he bent down to neatly place his shoes against the wall.

"Haru."

 _There it is again._

"Ah, Haru, you never exactly greeted me today." Makoto turned, well more like forced, Haru to face him. His tone was nothing unusual, and he had that stupid smile and shining innocent eyes. Yet his hand was still firmly holding Haruka's shoulder.

"I sent you a text at 12am," Haru replied slowly.

"Am I really only worth a text, Haru-chan? You didn't even say anything when I passed you that note during English." He let out a small laugh.

"It's not that, you know how I get during English. I've been struggling with it more than usual and I figured it's because I haven't been paying attention enough." Haru explained with the same slow pace. He felt like he was talking with a child, one that was on the verge of a mental breakdown, that is. He must've said something that ticked Makoto off, because the next thing is knew, he was on the floor with a pair of large hands squeezing the feeling out of his shoulders.

"Ah! Makoto- Wh- ah!" Haru whimpered. His ears buzzed due to the impact the back of his head suffered against the floor.

"Oh, Haru-chan. We both know you've always been bad at English. Don't use that as an excuse for ignoring my feelings like that," Makoto growled. His right hand anchored themselves in Haru's hair while his left continued to press down against Haru's poor shoulder that carried the weight of Makoto's frame. Haru bit back another whimper as the plastic clasps of his bag dug into his shoulder's joint.

"M-Makoto! Cut it out! You're seriously hurting me," he gasped out.

"Shut the fuck up, Haru." Makoto hissed, tightening his grip on the black locks, and tilting Haru to stare him dead in the face. "You think I didn't notice you texting _Rin_ before I passed you that note? You _know_ how I feel about you talking to him. What were you planning this time, huh? A quick fuck behind my back? That's just like you. All you're good at is shaking your ass for anyone who takes a second glance at you."

"Tch, stop assuming stupid things like that! H-He was just confirming the joint practice for next week, that's it!" Haru had his eyes squeezed shut from the familiar stinging pain running along his spine.

"Haru, do you think I'm _fucking_ stupid? Why did you have that look on your face, then? Why would he confirm something like that with the _vice-captain_? Unless you've already warned your little boyfriend about how I feel about him. Or maybe you just _want_ to make me angry. You want to see me drag him to your doorstep and beat the shit out of him, don't you? You want to race against Samezuka's pathetic substitute for Rin during the next tournament while that sorry excuse for a captain watches amongst the crowd in a fucking _wheelchair_ , if I'm feeling generous. _"_ Makoto smiled hysterically, satisfied at the image while Haru shook with fear.

"Makoto, stop, please," Haru begged. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he reached to cup Makoto's face with both hands. The movement successfully made Makoto let go of the swimmer's shoulder, and a soft _thud_ surfaced when Makoto's elbow came into contact with the floor, holding the larger boy up. His other hand, however, stayed nestled in Haru's hair but with less pressure.

"You're really scaring me, please," Haru whispered quietly. He didn't know what Makoto was capable of doing to other people. He's seen the way he stared at Rin whenever the red-haired swimmer approached Haru with his energetic comments, and it was much more intense than the stares he threw at Haru in bed after a particularly bad day. The fact that Haru barely escaped those kind of days with broken wrists made him shiver at the thought of what Makoto would possibly do to Rin.

"Haru-chan…" he said quietly, as if saying it for the first time. "I-I'm so sorry, H-Haru-chan," Makoto choked out, his blazing green eyes replaced with a soft, wet green. The fist in Haru's hair was replaced with a loving hand gently pushing his bangs away.

"You know I hate being like this, right, Haru-chan? You know I hate hurting you and you know I've never done it intentionally." Makoto's voice cracked as he placed his forehead against Haru's bare one.

"There's no one I love more than Haru-chan. I've loved you for so long, I've spent years pining after you from afar, I wish you knew how my thoughts are always flooded with Haru. That's why I have to protect you, Haru. I can't let anyone steal you away. I finally get to call you mine and everyone wants to take you from me. B-but Haru-chan belongs with me," Makoto cried openly.

Haruka stared at Makoto with sad eyes. He didn't flinch as he felt tears fall onto his cheeks, creating trails of wetness that crossed each other and he could no longer tell which tears were his and which were Makoto's. Haru rubbed his thumbs gently against his boyfriend's cheeks, taking in the way the swimmer had his pain openly expressed on his face. He gently tugged Makoto's face closer to his own and Makoto followed instinctively.

Their lips met quickly, pushing all their emotions into the kiss. Haru's hands slipped off Makoto's face, and before the other could whimper from the loss, he quickly wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, pressing their chests together. Quiet moans filled the room as Makoto slipped his tongue into the mouth that gladly opened up. Haru pulled away with a whimper when Makoto rocked their hips together, giving Makoto a good look at his boyfriend's flushed face and adorably wet lips.

"Makoto, you don't have to worry about things like that. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I only see you, I only look at you," he cooed while placing tiny kisses on his lover's mouth.

Haru wasn't sure what he felt first. He felt his hair being pulled the same time the taste of blood filled his mouth. He startled himself with the yelp he let out. His eyes stung with fresh tears.

Makoto just _bit_ him.

"F-Fuck!" he cried, and before he could lift his hand to check the damage, he felt Makoto kiss him forcefully, lapping quickly at the fresh blood. Haru felt the bite sting and at the same time a numbness began to spread from it. He tried shoving Makoto off with shaking hands but he was beginning to feel dizzy when his head was slammed against the floor.

"Makoto! Makoto! Ple-ase, please," he managed to choke out as he turned his face away. The swimmer's pleads were ignored and he shuddered as bites were peppered across his neck.

"Haru-chan," Makoto breathed against his boyfriend's skin. "Don't ever show anyone this side of you, please. Don't let anyone hear your voice like this, don't let them see how defenseless you can get," he mumbled before sucking harshly at the patch where Haru's shoulder and neck met.

"Don't, Makoto, stop it, you're going to leave marks," Haru panted out. He knew there was no use of talking with Makoto at this point, but it never stopped him from trying.

"Shhhh, Haru-chan. Don't you like everyone knowing that you belong to me? Haru is so cute when he blushes whenever the others point out my love bites. Unless.. Haru wants everyone to keep ogling him?" the menacing tone made him shudder.

"N-no, I belong to Makoto," Haru sobbed openly, the last of his strength seeping away. His hands slide back to their original position, cupping Makoto's face.

"Oh, Haru-chan is so beautiful like this. Just look at you. The ocean can't even compare to how blue your eyes are." He whispered as he turned his head to kiss the inside of Haru's palm. "You're being so obedient, Haru. Maybe tonight I won't have to chain you up when we go to sleep." He praised.

Haru cried out desperately when he felt Makoto's fist collide against his face. "But the last time I did that, I caught you sneaking off into the bathroom and treating your own wounds, right _Haru-chan?_ Haru is so cute, trying to be independent. But Haru needs to learn to depend on me. Don't be afraid of me, Haru. I'll always take care of you, I always have. I'll treat your wounds, Haru."

The black haired swimmer couldn't help the arousal bubbling within him as he felt hands creep under his shirt, and he didn't even try to hold back the moan when Makoto's hands fondled his chest. Makoto's tone was menacing and low and possessive, but his cheeks still heated up and his heart still throbbed, appreciating the dark whispers of nothing.

 _Ah, I'm just as crazy as him after all…._

His thoughts were interrupted with Makoto's gleeful voice.

"Happy anniversary, Haru-chan."


End file.
